¡Feliz dia de los no tan inocentes!
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: 28 de Diciembre es el día en el cual nadie es tomado en serio… ¿Qué pasara si un bebe nace? ¿Creerán que es una broma? ¡Haber que pasa!


**¡Hola, mis Bleachmaniacos! Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba algún fic –w- Pero dado a que es el día de los inocentes, y justo cuando estaba tomando una ducha –mis mejores ideas se me ocurren cuando estoy en la ducha- se me ocurrió este mini-shot… dije, ah… quiero escribirlo, y aquí estoy, escribiendo XD. **

**La historia se sitúa después de la Guerra de los mil años****, mucho tiempo después, en un tiempo en el cual nuestra pareja favorita está casada (9 */ / o / /*)9, bueno dejando de lado esa aclaración, ¡disfruten del Fic!**

**Summary: 28 de Diciembre es el día en el cual nadie es tomado en serio… ¿Qué pasara si un bebe nace? ¿Creerán que es una broma? ¡Haber que pasa!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Kubo XD que lleva más de 11 años haciéndose rico con su manga.

* * *

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la Guerra con los Quincys, y nuestro héroe, Kurosaki Ichigo se había casado con Rukia desde hace algunos años, aun con la fiera oposición de Byakuya, que había dejado entrever que buscaría una manera de separarlos, después de aquello, se podría decir que la tranquilidad reinaba en la Sociedad de Almas, menos el día de hoy, 28 de Diciembre, ya que este día era…

— ¡Día de los inocentes!— Dijo Renji, riéndose a carcajadas, era la 7 vez en el día que a Kurosaki Ichigo le realizaban una broma. Oh, sí estaba harto de caer en las bromas que los Shinigamis le hacían. Él había salvado a la sociedad de almas en varias ocasiones, y como le pagaban… oh, sí burlándose de él. Él se fue caminando por los pasadizos del Sereitei, pero en ese momento, una mariposa infernal se posó en su hombro, trayéndole un mensaje.

"_Él bebe va a nacer"_

* * *

**¡Feliz día de los no tan inocentes!**

* * *

_**28 de Diciembre, Enfermería del Cuarto Escuadrón. **_

Todo había terminado. La tensión de la sala de espera del cuarto escuadrón había terminado, el pelinaranja abrió la puerta que lo separaba de su amada. Respiro fuertemente y la observo. Aquella pequeña y delgada chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos color violeta estaba echada en su cama, y en sus brazos de porcelana sostenía un pequeño y diminuto bebe.

—Ichigo… — Dijo Rukia, sonriendo, mientras mostraba al bebe en brazos, este pequeño ser tenía apenas unos cuantos cabellos de color negro y si cuerpito estaba completamente rojo. —Yo… quería decirte…

—Lo sé, lo sé. — Dijo arrastrando una silla para sentarse cerca de ella. Y luego miro al bebe con cierta ternura, y finalmente suspiro. —Feliz día de los inocentes, ¿verdad?

_Segundos después de la idiotez que dijo Ichigo…_

— ¡IMBECIL, INSENSIBLE!— Grito la pelinegra lanzándole todo lo que encontrara en la sala, y el chico apenas lograba esquivar la silla que ella le había lazando. Ah… y él bebe descansaba pacíficamente en una cuna, al lado de la madre. — ¡NO ES UNA BROMA DEL DIA DE LOS INOCENTES, TE LO LLEVO CONTANDO DURANTE NUEVE MESES!

— ¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE IBA A SABERLO!— Contesto, escondiéndose debajo de una mesa, para así evitar los objetos que esta le lanzaba. — ¡SI ALGUIEN TE DA ESTA NOTICIA JUSTO ESE DIA DEBE SER UNA BROMA, DE CUALQUIER MANERA ES TU CULPA POR HACERLO NACER ESTE DIA!

— ¡¿MI CULPA!?— Hablo indignada, lanzándole en una almohada. — ¡EL BEBE ELIGIO ESTE DIA! ¡¿Y DICES QUE ES MI CULPA!? ¡YO TE MATO!

— ¡NO PUEDES DEJAR HUERFANO DE PADRE A UN NIÑO RECIEN NACIDO!

— ¡SI PUEDO, Y MAS AUN SI EL PADRE PIENSA QUE SU HIJO ES UNA BROMA DEL DIA DE LOS INOCENTES!

— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ES MI CULPA, RUKIA! ¡CONTROLATE, NO TE EXALTES MUCHO QUE TE PODRIAS…! ¡AHH, RUKIA!

Y después de tantos gritos y esfuerzo físico, la pequeña Kuchiki se desmayó. El pelinaranja se alarmo e inmediatamente la cogió en brazos y fue a llamar a Unohana-Taicho para que la atienda, y dejo al bebe solo en medio de tanto desorden. El bebé dormía plácidamente, ignorando que sus padres habían tenido una discusión que había dejado exhausta a la madre. Tal vez en el futuro este sea un bonito y gracioso recuerdo, podrían decir: Te acuerdas cuando nació nuestro primer hijo, creí que era una broma por el día de los inocentes.

* * *

**No sé por qué, todos mis fics cuando los imagino… ¡me encantan!, pero cuando los escribo ¡me parecen malos! TT-TT Bueno, queridos lectores, de ustedes depende si es que el fic estuvo bueno o malo, a mi honestamente me pareció muy trillado :s, en fin… ¡rompí mi record! xD este fic lo hice justo el día de hoy y justo lo termino recién… me siento feliz (b *-*)b**

**Agradezco por adelantado a las personas que leen, y si comentan me harán más feliz… comente, aunque sea para decir, me reí un poquito, o no me gusto… solo comenten XD para saber si han leído ^ u ^. Nada hace feliz a una autora que los comentarios Bueno, sin más con que aburrir, me despido de ustedes, cositas ricas *-*)/ Ciaooo~~**


End file.
